


I brought you The Sunset

by SunScale



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Seok is sad until he isn't, Tentacles, actual tentacles involved, basically love at first sight, feelings are involved, is all about colors, kihyun might have pined for a while, male/male relationship, sea creature, topkihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunScale/pseuds/SunScale
Summary: Closer to the sunset, the sun shone unusually brighter and a hue of pink tinted the gray sky, and the more the sun got closer to touch the horizon, the darkest the pink got, turning into a bright orange. Hoseok felt his heartstrings pulled remembering that vibrant red fish he barely saw during the morning. Maybe his day was blessed, maybe that fish was a sea-god taking pity of Hoseok’s cold heart.





	I brought you The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> The title was a struggle, like I had three titles and all were about sunset, and then the issue like should I capitalized the first letters of the thing, but I brought you The (motherfucking) sunset. So yeah.

The darkness given by the early hours of the morning was fading, but not into those lilacs and blues that Hoseok sometimes sees in his dreams. The morning light broke the purples and velvety royal blues of the night sky, just to paint it in dull shades of grays and white dissolving clouds. Hoseok’s boat moved with the soft waves of the salty waters, now resembling the monotonous gray of the sky, filling Hoseok’s heart with dullness and dread, but wasn’t it already full with it?

With the first ray of cold morning light, Hoseok had to pick his fishing net up, he pulled at the lever and, slowly, the net fat and overflowing with fishes came out from the cold grayish waters. The net touched the deck and spread open, the fishes jumped and gaped pitifully. Their white bluish eyes were looking at Hoseok recognizing him as the last thing they’ll see.

Hoseok’s heart felt heavy at the sight of the dying fishes, it always had and it always will. Their silvery scales with their natural tiny rainbows shining in the dim light of cold morning drew Hoseok’s eyes, a wishful dream of colors and warm, slowly oh so slowly fading with the fishes last intend to grasp for life.

Was it cruel of him to let them die before he had to move them into the wooden boxes? He felt that maybe, it was better to die peacefully, and that’s the only kindness he could offer them.

He moved them from the net on the wet deck to the wooden boxes swiftly, no reason to delay his work. By the time he was done and the fishes were all piled up in the boxes, he lifted the anchor and put his boat in motion back to the pier.

From the corner of his eyes he caught the movement of something, its vibrant red body impossible to ignore in the dull waters, but just as fast as his eyes saw the glimpse of it, it disappeared.

A stray pretentious fish, thought Hoseok, but still thankful for the lovely glimpse of that vibrant red.

He would hold onto it for as long as his memory allowed him.

-

Once the boat was tied up to the pier, one by one Hoseok carried the boxes full of fishes to his car, an old pick-up truck his father gave him when he turned 19 and he hasn’t changed it since.

It’s not like the car he wants is going to help him at all, specially having the job he has.

Before leaving, he checked that his boat was safely tied up to its place in the pier, another family heirloom he has to carry around.

Hoseok drove to the market place with the intention of selling all the fishes he caught. He always sold all his pick, and his client was always satisfied with whatever Hoseok brought him. It seems Hoseok’s pick was the best around the place and sold faster than any other fish in the market.

He wasn’t thrilled nor did he care about it, his work consisted on fishing and selling what he caught. He had enough with watching every single creature die on his deck, the money he got with it didn’t gave him what he wanted, no matter the amount of it. And he took that as his penitence for every single creature he pulled out of water.

The market wasn’t crowded yet with people loitering around for whatever thing they wanted to buy, which meant it was still early and Hoseok could sell his cargo without slowing anyone’s business and no one bothering his.

He drove to his usual client’s stand, the man was already waiting for him accompanied by his son, a handsome man older than Hoseok, whose eyes shone with interest when Hoseok got off the truck. He greeted and waved at his client. Only spared a nod for his client’s son and went directly to the back of his truck to pick up one of the boxes full of fish. The old man ordered his son to help Hoseok which the man did without question, taking immediately the first box out off Hoseok’s hand and carried it inside the stand.

Kind but dumb, was Hoseok’s thought. During the time it took for the man to carry the box inside, unload it and bring it back, Hoseok had already four more out of the back of his truck; not wanting to make the poor man look like an idiot in front of his father, Hoseok picked up a small talk with the old man to give the guy a chance to do the same he did with the other four boxes.

In the end it didn’t take too much time to unload the boxes and put them back in the back of the truck, the old man inspected the fishes as if he doubted they were of good quality. Hoseok silently stood inside the stand waiting for the old man to finish checking the merch. It was all a pretentious act, but Hoseok rather let him keep it, as long as the old man didn’t reject his cargo and pay accordingly.

He didn’t notice the son of the old man coming to stand next to him; maybe he was too distracted watching his client come and go through the fishes to notice his son moving closer.

Hoseok pretended he wasn’t fazed by the sudden presence next to him and kept his eyes forward. But the man wasn’t going to have any of that and lightly bumped Hoseok on the shoulder with his. Hoseok turned his head slightly to look at the man; he was taller than Hoseok, broader too, rough out. He had a wishful look on his eyes and something else too, like a glint of mischief.

Indeed, kind but dumb.

But wasn’t Hoseok like that too? Real recognize real says the song.

The man did what Hoseok was dreading. He spoke.

“How have you been?”

Did that break the ice?

No. It wasn’t even scratched. Hoseok felt so much pity for this man, it was obvious he had an on-going and growing crush on him, like many around the place, but that would only lead to disappointment and later resentment.

It was a voiced secret that Hoseok liked to sleep around, but that wasn’t a big deal, everyone slept around in that island, everyone cheated and everyone knew it, but they all pretend not to know. The big deal was Hoseok sleeping around…with men.

Hoseok let out a sigh before answering the man.

“The usual, how about you?” it was just a small chat, and it was fine as long as it stayed like that.

“Oh, the usual too, you know?” the man laughed at his own words and Hoseok refrained himself from rolling his eyes. “Will you be going to the bar tonight?”

The man had lowered his voice and was moving his eyes from Hoseok to his father nervously, and he should be, even when his father probably already knew he was into Hoseok, he should be nervous and keep things low, not for Hoseok but for himself.

“I don’t know, maybe” No he won’t, but he just didn’t want to see the man’s broken expression. If the man was going to be sad and disappointed because Hoseok wasn’t in the bar that night, at least Hoseok wasn’t going to be there to see it.

“So, I’ll be seeing you tonight then” he was so happy by the slight chance, it showed on his whole body language. Hoseok felt sick, he wanted to get into his damn truck and drive back home, hide away from the judging looks, the resentment and this poor man’s adoration.

“Probably, yeah”

Right in that moment his client turned around and looked back at them. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he walked to the register near the entrance of the stand and opened the register’s drawer and counted some bills, giving them to Hoseok, who took a moment to count them too. Satisfied with the money, he bowed slightly to the man and bid him and his son goodbye.

Without turning around, he got inside his truck and drove away from the stand; drove all the way to his house. The roads of the island were all either an old, dark gray or a very recent black. Even when it didn’t rain that often in the island, the streets were always wet, as if the sea’s waters splashed them.

His house was near the beach. It wasn’t a great view, the horizon was always the same light gray, never turning into a washed out blue. The sea was gray too, lighter than the waters Hoseok sees when he’s on his boat every morning, but still gray.

There was no burning sun, the light was cold. Everything was cold.

-

 

Once at home, Hoseok went immediately to take a shower; the smell of fish and salted water clinging to his skin, and no matter how hard he scrubbed his body with creams and soaps that smelled like mint or lavender, he still felt the oppressing smell of the sea on him.

After his shower, he put on a pair of washed out jean short and a tank top and walked barefoot around his house, went to the kitchen and heated up a Tupperware with last night leftover. He never ate the fish he caught; he rather spend his money on meat. Sea food was his least favorite.

It wasn’t surprising that the day went by slow. The day before was the same, and the day before that too. Hoseok could lose track of time easily, only noticing the day worn out once the gray sky started to darken, and a subtle shade of bluish-purple tint covered the expansion of it, the dull light of the sun gave way to the glinting stars. Hoseok definitely enjoyed the night more than the day.

Closer to the sunset, the sun shone unusually brighter and a hue of pink tinted the gray sky, and the more the sun got closer to touch the horizon, the darkest the pink got, turning into a bright orange. Hoseok felt his heartstrings pulled remembering that vibrant red fish he barely saw during the morning. Maybe his day was blessed, maybe that fish was a sea-god taking pity of Hoseok’s cold heart.

Either way, he couldn’t stay in his house and waste the chance to see that gorgeous sunset. It felt like his first time seeing one this beautiful, because he couldn’t recall of one before.

He walked to the beach blindly, following just the sun setting and his first-ever warm rays of golden light. The sky went from that suffocating gray to a beautiful orangish-red, and his mind keep recalling the fish in the morning. What was that fish? Was he going to see sunsets this bright and colorful from now on?

He only noticed he was barefoot when he felt the sand under the sole of his feet, warm and softer than ever; he was hypnotized by the beauty.

The beach was surprisingly empty and Hoseok was thankful for it, he felt this moment was his and didn’t want to share it with anyone.

 

The wind caressed Hoseok’s skin, it felt soft, refreshing and it brought a clean fragrance that still hold some of the sea saltiness, but it wasn’t unpleasant to breathe. He walked mesmerized by the sky, enamoured with the vibrant colors that broke the monotonous gray, stopping when he reached the shore, almost touching the now-colored waters.

He sat there on the sand, wishing for that sunset to never end and live in that moment forever. He tried to hold onto everything with his eyes while he could: once the sun set on the horizon behind the waves, all the gold, orange, pink and red would be gone and who knows when would he see another sunset like that.

His eyes were fixed on the waving sea, for the first time ever he felt at peace and, trying not to dwell on the upcoming end of this one perfect moment in his life, Hoseok let himself enjoy the view, the feeling and the peace.

Hoseok’s eyes were drawn to a moving being in the waters for the second time in that day. Its movements consistent like the waves of the sea, but the closer it got, the easier it was for Hoseok to discern a human shape. But where did that man come from? Was Hoseok so gone by the view that he didn’t notice anyone swimming on the beach?

The man swimming technique was flawless, he didn’t break his way through the water but swim his way to the shore with the same cadence of the waves; it was smooth and fluent.

But what made Hoseok’s breath get caught in his throat was the vibrant red of the man’s hair. The man was just walking out of the water and Hoseok couldn’t take his eyes off him. The man’s shoulders were slim, his collarbones were elegant, he had a defined body, the faint shape of abs showing, his hips were small but, just as the collarbones, the hipbones were quite pretty.

Hoseok was admiring the man’s gorgeous visage when he choked on his own spit, the waves were leveled with the man’s gorgeous thighs and Hoseok didn’t know why he thought a man coming out of the middle of the sea would wear swim-trucks, because obviously, this man wasn’t wearing any.

Hoseok’s eyes fell on the man’s cock immediately; he couldn’t help himself. He knew he was staring and he should be ashamed, but he wasn’t going to say he was sorry because he wasn’t. The thing fell heavy and fat between the man’s legs. His soft shape looked juicy, which only lead Hoseok to think about how it would look hard in comparison. At the sheer thought his mouth watered and he had to refrain himself from licking his lips while looking at the stranger’s crotch.

It’s not like Hoseok hasn’t seen a fat dick before. He would have laughed if someone ever asked him that question. He has seen plenty of dick in his life, and with seeing dick came having the most outstanding sad fucks of his life, to which at this point he just thought of going celibate. However, not a single dick he has ever seen before could outdo the one hanging between the man’s legs. That was one gorgeous dick there, and Hoseok silently prayed for a taste, but knowing his luck that probably wasn’t a possibility. Just like this sunset repeating the next day.

Said man was currently walking on his direction. His way of walking was confident, his back was perfectly straightened as if he wasn’t tired down by all the swimming he did to reach the shore. His hair was wet-ly plastered to his head, brushed away from his face and forehead, showing a handsome widow’s peak. Wet as it was, the hair looked a darkened red, but Hoseok was sure it was brilliant red, or maybe orangish, an unusual color but not unwelcomed.

The man came out of the water completely, droplets of salty water navigating through his body, making pattern after pattern on the fair skin. Hoseok wanted to be one of those and run free around that body.

A wide, handsome smile spread on the man’s face, his eyes becoming a pair of crescent moons and a pair of dimples showed under his eyes, on his cheeks. A brilliant smile, just like the red hair, just like the red sunset. And it was directed at him.

Hoseok swallowed and his Adam apple bobbed visibly on his neck. The stranger’s smile widened. If that was even possible.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit?” his voice was deep and melodic. Like soft velvet caressing his skin, like dripping dark, sweet chocolate.

Hoseok didn’t answer for a few more seconds. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks a soft red when he realized he did not give an answer right away.

“Yes! Of course, by all means!” The man left out a breathy laugh and moved to sit down next to Hoseok. Their thighs almost touched, and Hoseok felt even more aware of the man’s nakedness.

Sand stuck to the man’s legs, his hands and feet too, but he didn’t seem to mind. His legs were spread and flexed, on top of his knees he rested his forearms. His profile was sharp and elegant. Hoseok drank on the man’s sight with his eyes, trying to memorize everything. He tried to burn the man next to him into his memory; he was utterly mesmerized.

Finding a spark of courage in himself, he dared to be bold. It was all surreal: a stranger came naked out of the sea and, on top of that, sat next to him. If this was going to be the last time he’d ever see the man, he might as well take a leap of faith and try to socialize.

“I’m Hoseok” he said, his voice was smaller than intended.

The man turned to look at him and gave that brilliant smile again. He seemed so pleased that Hoseok talked to him.

“I’m Kihyun. Nice to meet you, Hoseok.”

His name was Kihyun. It suited him perfectly. It was an elegant name just like Kihyun himself.

“Are you from around here?” he was obviously not, Hoseok would have known. A man like Kihyun doesn’t go unnoticed. In any other circumstances, Hoseok would be all over Kihyun. No one in that sad excuse of an island could have had a chance with Kihyun, not even Hoseok.

“I’m from around” Kihyun giggled. A mischievous glint on his eyes and the smile still on his face. He was having fun with the dumb conversation.

“Oh... I’m a local” clever, Hoseok. “It’s kind of obvious, right?” he felt like eating a mouthful of sand, that’d be a great excuse to keep his mouth occupied.

Kihyun seemed to find him amazingly hilarious. The smile was plastered on his face and wouldn’t fade at all, his eyes were fixed on Hoseok’s face, and there was some wonderment in his eyes while they looked around Hoseok’s face.

“You’re here, you must be a local right?” he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing. Hoseok giggled and he saw Kihyun’s eyes glint.

“What if I’m not? What if I’m just a tourist?” Hoseok felt like his skin was tingling everywhere, and he knew he wasn’t making any sense at all. He was probably making a fool out of himself, but he was having fun.

It was a small, a really small conversation, but he was having fun.

“A tourist here? I don’t think so” Kihyun’s face turned into an indulgent expression, as if he was talking to a little kid. “You know no one comes to this island, Hoseok”

It was true, no one came to the island. Hoseok didn’t remember when was the last time he saw a tourist, a visitor, a passerby. The island, like its sky and its water, was dead to the world.

Nodding at Kihyun’s words, Hoseok went silent and directed his eyes towards the horizon. Time seemed to have stopped, the sun was slowly, oh so slowly going down, but not yet reaching the horizon and hiding behind it. It did seem like an eternal sunset.

Hoseok dreaded its end.

Sensing the drop in the mood, Kihyun stood up. He didn’t shake the sand that stuck on his skin. Hoseok turned his head again and followed Kihyun’s moves with his eyes, blushing when he noticed once more the other’s heavy dick.

“Would you like to go for a walk?”

Kihyun was looking back at him, expectantly. And why would Hoseok say not to him when he was so curious and attracted to the man? He stood up too, their height difference barely noticeable, but it was there, just like their obvious difference in build. While Kihyun was all sharp and elegant angles, Hoseok was bulking and his muscles rounder.

“Where to?” Kihyun smiled, pleased by his answer, and tapped Hoseok’s left shoulder. That simple touch burned in his skin.

The beach wasn’t exactly impressive and there was nothing special to show, Hoseok simple shrugged and walked away from the row of houses near the beach. Kihyun followed and kept his pace right next to Hoseok. They made small talk during the walk, Hoseok’s eyes strayed from Kihyun’s face sometimes, he looked at his protruding gorgeous collarbones, his lovely pink nipples, his sharp hipbones and, of course, the heavy manhood between his legs. He was being shameless, but Kihyun didn’t seem to mind. If so, the smile he was sporting said anything.

A few times he caught Kihyun looking at him the same way, his eyes roaming all over his body, drinking him in. Hoseok felt his skin ticklish, if he wasn’t mistaken he could say Kihyun wanted him too, but he didn’t want to sound pretentious. Kihyun wasn’t like any man in the island, and Hoseok didn’t want to fuck up his chance of small interaction with this gorgeous man.

Kihyun stopped dead on his tracks to look at the horizon and the tinted sky; warm, golden light made him look like an otherworldly creature, some sort of demigod walking the earth. Hoseok wanted to go down on his knees and worship him, he wouldn’t ask for anything else as long as Kihyun drove his length inside his mouth. 

He was dying to taste him in any way.

“Would you go on a swim with me?” Kihyun broke his train of thoughts with the question. And there was no way he could say no. He looked at the water and he felt its call, hummed and nodded in agreement.

Kihyun walked towards the water and stopped a second to look at Hoseok, who was already following him in.

“But, take off your clothes, it’s better not to get them wet, don’t you think?” Kihyun gave him an innocent smile, but his eyes spoke of less innocent thoughts and, again, Hoseok complied. He grabbed the hem of his tank-top and pulled it over his head, letting the item fall on the sand, then he unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down his toned legs. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Kihyun’s eyes glinted when he caught him completely bare.

He felt goosebumps all over his fair skin.

Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s hand and led him towards the clear waters. They were warm and so beautiful. 

The sky’s color reflecting on the surface of the sea now no longer blue but rose-gold, and the sand under the water was white and pure. He had walked through this beach countless of times and have never seen this part of it.

He didn’t remember taking a different turn in their walk, but nevertheless they ended up right there.

Kihyun was walking backwards into the sea, holding Hoseok’s hand with his gently. Hoseok was hyper aware of their naked bodies. While his mind was in a state of confusion, there was fear to the unknown creeping in the back of his head, giving him faint warnings. There was a voice inside that seemed to talk to him, telling him to back away from Kihyun, to grab his clothes and go back to the safety of his home.

But home was dull gray and white, home was lonely and cold, that didn’t feel like home at all, it felt like a prison.

The man in front of him kindly took him into the warm rose-gold sea, walking through soft waves on white, silky sand. This man with sharp eyes, sharp face and angles, with pink lips that looked so soft, felt oddly like what his heart was craving. This fear to the unknown was overpowered by the seductive red curls forming in Kihyun’s drying, reddish hair.

And Hoseok for once in his life decided to take the risk and follow his heart, the consequences could fuck off; to be back at the shore, back at his lonesome house, was nothing to be attached to.

So, he walked towards Kihyun, now the water covering their chests. They were still holding hands under the water, reluctant to let go.

Kihyun was smiling at him, he was beaming, as if Hoseok following him into the depths of the water was giving him never-ending joy. Hoseok’s heart was beating fast inside his ribcage and so hard he could hear it pumping like a drum, it was so loud he was sure Kihyun could hear it.

His feet still touched the sand, but due to the waves breaking, sometimes he had to kick his legs to keep his shoulders and neck on the surface. Kihyun didn’t seem to mind getting wet all over again.

The situation was bizarre, they weren’t doing more than looking at each other and holding hands. Hoseok caught Kihyun looking down at his lips, and most probably Kihyun caught him doing the same.

The hand holding his dragged him closer into the body in front of him. Kihyun’s chest collided softly against his, Hoseok’s cheeks felt so warm he wasn’t sure if he could blush even more, his hard nipples brushed against Kihyun’s chest and the friction felt so good that Hoseok gasped softly.

A hand came to hold his waist and now their bodies were aligned, chest to chest, hips to hips. Hoseok didn’t notice he was half hard. He was embarrassed and tried to back away, but Kihyun’s hands on his waist and now shoulder kept him in place.

“Don’t go, it’s alright. It’s alright, Hoseok” His voice was alluring and hypnotizing, a fog clouded Hoseok’s thoughts making it difficult to form a coherent thought beyond what his body was feeling.

He held onto Kihyun’s shoulders, feeling suddenly feverish and weak. Kihyun held him gently, taking all his weight and keeping them both safely on the surface; he was stronger than what he looked. That was the only remarkable thought that Hoseok’s brain could form.

“Don’t you like the sunset, love?” the sunset was beautiful indeed, Hoseok was in love with all those magical colors. He wanted to dissolve in the warm and softness of them, he wanted to be one with them and never bid them goodbye. As if reading his thoughts, Kihyun smiled and caressed his back, pushing their bodies impossibly closer.

His dick was hard.

All the friction between their bodies drove him into a state of full arousal. His body was warmer than the water, he was in a daze as if the rose-gold of the water and the warm, golden light awoke his most pungent urge. He raised his legs and hooked them around Kihyun’s waist, who didn’t waste time and held one of his thighs, still keeping a hand on his back.

He moaned shamelessly; his ass was right on top of Kihyun’s dick, which was just as hard as his own.

“You’re so beautiful like this” Kihyun’s voice came out heavy and strained, as if he was holding himself. Kihyun’s words washed over Hoseok’s body, his whole body tickling at the same time his skin felt too tight on him, too hot.

Hoseok rested his forehead on Kihyun’s and tried to hold his gaze, but his eyelids felt heavy, his mind was fogged, his mouth too dry. He was panting in Kihyun’s face

“Let go, Hoseok, I got you love, let me hold you. Let go”

Indeed, Hoseok wanted so much to let go, to let himself feel beyond what was appropriate. To lose control over everything that was bottled inside himself and let it all out to never take it back, to clean himself and free his soul.

Yes, indeed, let go.

“Kiss me” he only recalled he said the words when they were out of his mouth, but he didn’t regret it. So, he said them again “Kiss me, kiss me, kiss m-..”

And did Kihyun kiss him. He attached his mouth to Hoseok’s and moaned on his lips, moaned like he was tasting the sweetest fruit, like a thirsty man in front of an oasis, moaned like he just reached home. While Hoseok, he let out a loud moan, as if he just took off a biding caging his ribs and finally, finally he was free and could breathe. And he did breathe. He swallowed the air Kihyun was exhaling in his mouth, he took it as his own, just like he took Kihyun’s tongue in his mouth, claiming him.

There was no battle for him to fight, he was unclaimed land and now he was owned. He surrendered and gave himself willingly.

Slowly, following the rhythmic pattern of the waves, Kihyun walked them both to the shore, still keeping Hoseok’s legs around his waist, holding him in place. When the water was around his knees, he kneeled, resting Hoseok’s weight on his spread thighs.

Hoseok’s arms were around Kihyun’s shoulders, trying to keep their bodies close, both their hard-ons rubbed and pressed between their bellies. Hoseok moaned some more, because of the stimulation on his dick and because Kihyun’s dick felt delicious against his; it felt perfect. Hoseok broke the kiss just to look down on Kihyun’s erection, and what he saw left him breathless and wanting.

Kihyun’s dick looked fat before when it was soft, but hard as it was now, it was a sight to behold; fatter, red at the licking tip, not too long but the perfect length. A high-pitched sound came out of Hoseok’s throat, sudden desperation crawled from his gut and spreaded all over his body. He needed Kihyun, he needed him all over and inside; specially inside, specially all over him, he just needed him completely.

Hoseok lowered one of his hand that was holding onto Kihyun’s shoulders and took hold of the latter’s hard-on. It felt just perfect in his hand, heavy and full and twitchy. Kihyun hissed and Hoseok locked eyes with him, they were both breathing erratically. Focusing on Kihyun’s face, Hoseok stroke him slowly, closing his fist on Kihyun’s dick, squeezing him a bit. Kihyun’s voice came out soft and low in a long, dragged moan.

He dragged his hand in slow torturous strokes, thriving in the delicious hardness and the luscious skin. Hoseok massage the head with his thumb, smearing the leaking precome all over it. Again, Kihyun hissed, bearing his white teeth and frowning, pushing his hips up. Provoked and irked by Hoseok’s ministrations, Kihyun went at his mouth, pushing his tongue forcefully between Hoseok’s lips and gaining entrance without facing resistance. Kihyun’s tongue licked the inside of Hoseok’s mouth, urging the other’s tongue to move against his. Gasping, Kihyun bit and licked at Hoseok’s lips, sucking on them.

Kihyun stopped moving his hips and took hold of Hoseok’s hand to stop his strokes. Hoseok opened his eyes; he didn’t notice when he closed them when they were kissing again. He looked at Kihyun, questioning him.

“Kihyun?” he must have sound so worried and small that Kihyun pecked him on his lips and nuzzled their noses together. With both hands, he held Hoseok’s back and caressed him, drawing circles on his skin.

“I want to do so many things to you” Kihyun’s whispered against Hoseok’s cheek, his lips caressing and leaving small trails of saliva. “And I want you to do so many things to me too, but right now, I’m going to fuck you.”

Hoseok’s body shuddered at the words that were been mouthed on his skin. Kihyun chuckled, his shudder not going unnoticed.

“I’m going to fuck you like you deserve, I’m going to give you what you need, what you want, whatever you ask, I’m going to give you everything and more. Trust me on that love.”

Hoseok felt like each word Kihyun just said could make him come; his dick twitched between his legs, knocking with Kihyun’s. He bit his lips, swallowing a moan.

“Trust me love, trust me. I won’t ever hurt you, please, trust me no matter what.” Kihyun’s tone sounded as if he was begging; his eyes were begging him too, and Hoseok could only nod and mutter a soft yes. His heart yelled at him to trust this man with his life, trust him with all his senses, and he was ready to do so, because he has never felt so alive, never felt like freedom was reachable and Kihyun was the closest, if not freedom himself.

Kihyun moved them both closer to the shore, rose-gold salted water broke softly, wetting the sand that tried to dry again and again. Kihyun got Hoseok off his lap and, with one last kiss on the lips, he told him to go on his hands and knees. The sand could have been a problem, but Hoseok hands and knees have never touched sand so soft and fine like this one before. Their bodies were still touched by the waving water, the cadence of the waves reminded Hoseok of lazy love-making.

He had his eyes closed and with Kihyun’s hands touching him all over from behind. He could feel Kihyun’s cock against the inside of his thigh and his mouth watered at the thought that he was going to have it deep inside his body. He spread his legs and perked up his ass, creating a gorgeous arch with his back.

Kihyun’s mouth was on Hoseok’s shoulder sucking on his skin, while his hands played with Hoseok’s nipples, pinching them between index and thumb. Hoseok left out a short gasp, his hips giving a thrust on the warm water. The water indeed felt good on his skin and added up to his feverish arousal, but it was too fluid, and he was in need of contact and pressure.

He felt something slippery caressing both his thighs. It was a warm flexible body of sorts, attaching to his skin with something akin to sucks. The thing hold onto his legs and kept them apart and in place. But more of those things slided up to his body from behind, and the slippery warm tip of one closed around one of his nipples. Pleasant as it felt, it was still unusual.

Hoseok opened his eyes and looked down. He jerked back into Kihyun’s body, but he didn’t sit onto gorgeous thighs, but onto the lower body of an octopus. Red, shiny tentacles closed around his thighs, one still stimulating a nipple and other holding his waist. He felt panic creeping from his gut and tried to break free, but gentle hands hugged him from behind.

“It’s me love, it’s still me, this is me. Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you love.” Kihyun’s voice enveloped him using the softest of his tones, both pleading and calming at the same time. Hoseok couldn’t deny he was scared, but his heart was beating at the rhythm of Kihyun’s voice, and that was even stronger that the now-wilding-down fear.

“It’s still very much me, my precious.” Kihyun accompanied his words with a thrust of his hips, sliding his very human cock between Hoseok ass cheeks.

Hoseok moaned shamelessly, closing his eyes again and relaxing in the multiple holds. Gently, Kihyun made Hoseok return to his previous position on his hands and knees, the tentacles helping and holding him in place. It was all so overwhelming his brain might need to catch a break after this to grasp the idea of it all, but right now being manhandled by a half-octopus, half-man didn’t sound so bad.

Maybe he was handful, maybe he was demanding and that’s why all of his previous fucks left him so unsatisfied. It had to come this man, this overwhelming creature to make him feel claimed and cared as he wanted. He felt embarrassed, but he was enjoying the turn of events.

Kihyun’s teeth were nibbling his ear and sucking at his lobe, while slippery tentacles caressed his skin. The one on his nipple was already attached by the suck, pressioning on his hard bud; he had already pictured in his mind the perfect circled bruise that was going to be there later, and same with this thighs, spread impossibly open and held still by the flexible appendages. A round of perfectly aligned bruises were going to be there by the evening.

Kihyun made him keep his back arched. It burned but it also felt good, the angle keeping his ass on the surface of the water. Another slimy tentacle moved his way up his right thigh to his ass, slowly sliding between his ass cheeks; Hoseok gasped when it slide right on top his hole.

Kihyun took hold of his jaw and made him turn to attach their mouths together. Right when Hoseok’s mouth let Kihyun’s tongue in, the tip of the tentacle prodded and pressed gently inside Hoseok’s hole, its natural wet and oily nature making it easy to go inside.

The intrusion still burned, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It wasn’t what he wanted yet, but it felt nice to have something inside, and nicer to have it moving, proding around, grazing his prostate but never pressing on it, teasing him.

The tentacle just kept pushing inside him, expanding his form inside like fingers would scissor him. Kihyun whispered unintelligible words against Hoseok’s mouth, leaving spit all over and licking his way around his lips, sucking on Hoseok’s tongue. His hands came to rest on Hoseok’s hips, holding him firmly there, tightly and bruisingly. Hoseok wanted to be marked all over, wanted Kihyun to leave each of his fingers printed on his skin, wanted each of Kihyun’s tentacles to leave suck marks all over, so tomorrow when he woke up back into dullness and gray, purple and red would greet him when he saw himself in the mirror.

If this wasn’t already a dream, of course.

The muscles from his back were burning, but it felt so good, he felt just so good and wanted that as long as Kihyun was all over him,  he would put on with whatever burning sensation his body felt.

The tentacle in his ass was now fucking him slowly, sliding in and out smoothly, the ring muscle opening at its patient work. Hoseok felt not nearly as full as he wanted, but he went on and chased after the pleasure the tentacle was giving him, and pushed his hips down onto it, whining and gasping pitifully.

Kihyun broke their kiss and straightened his back. Hoseok already missed his weight and warmth all over him, but he didn’t have too much time to dwell on that. The blunt head of Kihyun’s dick was pressed to his hole and Hoseok’s whole body seemed to concentrate on the cock about to enter him. He had his eyes closed and he was panting, breathing as if he couldn’t get enough air.

Kihyun pressed his hips forward, making his way inside along with the tentacle slowly.

Hoseok gasped, whimpered and moaned, his arms trembled and he wasn’t able to hold himself anymore, but he tried nevertheless. Kihyun kept going inside, pushing his way in slowly, hissing between his teeth, holding Hoseok’s hips in a bruising grip, keeping them in place. Hoseok’s asshole swallowed him in, and it felt so warm and tight around Kihyun’s dick that he was sure he could come just by feeling Hoseok around himself. Weakened but eager, Hoseok pushed back, trying to get the length all in once and for all.

Finally, Kihyun’s dick was inside to the hilt. The tentacle was motionless and, after two or three long intakes of breath, Kihyun moved his hips, and the tentacle restarted its proding.

Hoseok, unable to hold himself, almost went face first into the water, but the tentacle that abused his nipple hold him in place while another closed itself around Hoseok’s neck, now nearly choking him.

Kihyun’s hips were slamming hard, the slap of skin against skin mixed with the splashing of the water around them. Hoseok could only concentrate on the delicious feeling of the dick inside him accompanied by the tentacle, the one thing he wanted for the past our came true and now he was being pounded mercilessly by a man that could only come out of his most dirtiest dreams, under the most beautiful sunset he could have ever witnessed.

He could die there happy.

Leaning on Hoseok’s back, Kihyun kissed the perfect colum of Hoseok’s neck, his laboured breathing sent waves of arousal that went straight down to Hoseok’s dick, which was hanging heavy and hard between his spread legs.

“I wanted you so much, for so long.” Kihyun’s voice was hypnotic and terse and made him shiver; his thrusts were sharp, deliciously precise. “I brought you the sunset, so you could come to me, and I could make you mine.”

To the back of Hoseok’s eyelids came the memory of the red fish in the morning, red like Kihyuns flaming hair, red like his skilled tentacles. Red and brilliant and warm like the sunset still turning the sky pink and orange and the sea rose-gold and warm.

“This morning… I saw you.” he barely could come out with the words since he was moaning loud with each thrust, and now the tentacle inside him was pressing against his prostate; a tightness like he never felt before was pulling the muscles of his belly.

“You were so beautiful, I needed you…” Kihyun stopped talking and focused on his task in hand; Hoseok’s walls were squeezing him, signalling he was close to his orgasm.

Kihyun rested his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder and slapped his hips up into Hoseok’s ass, angling his hips and slamming hard inside, with his tentacle still abusing the bundle of nerves. Hoseok’s voice came out as the sweetest of the moans; he was also so close but his precious man in his arms was first.

White noise surrounded Hoseok. His whole body went taut, his back arched into an impossible angle, he couldn’t hear himself scream in utter raw pleasure. His orgasm hit him like an electric blanket; every fiber of his body felt it and he came in loads inside the water. Everything was white around him, slowly, oh so slowly, his perception of the world came as he was still riding his orgasm out, and Kihyun was fucking him hard seeking for his own release, the tentacle no longer inside his body, only Kihyun’s dick.

And Kihyun came inside Hoseok, slamming his sharp hipbones against the soft flesh of Hoseok’s ass, thrusting erratically, moaning in a melodic high-pitched voice and with the other tentacles holding Hoseok tight around his thighs, chest and the one around his neck choking him until the last drop of cum left his body.

Kihyun’s load burned inside Hoseok’s body, but it felt delicious, and Hoseok didn’t want the sperm out of him.

Weakly, Kihyun retrieved himself from Hoseok’s body, both of them gasping when Kihyun’s soft dick slided out.

The tentacles also let go of his body and pushed him towards the shore, out of the way.

Right when half of Hoseok’s body came in contact with the dry sand, he realized Kihyun wasn’t close anymore.

True panic raised from his heart. He held himself on the sand on his weakened arms and swore that if he had to swim and chase after Kihyun to the depths of the sea, he would do so.

He didn’t have a chance to launch himself into the water in chase of the man of his affection, because said man was back in complete human form and crawling his way to him; exhausted but satisfied.

Kihyun collapsed on his back right besides Hoseok’s body, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, breathing hard. He was such a sight and Hoseok felt his cheek heating up and his heart beat faster. He didn’t want to pull a name to his emotions yet, but he felt his feelings were correct and returned.

“I thought you were going to leave me.” Hoseok spoke, his whole feelings conveying through his voice.

Kihyun opened his eyes and looked at Hoseok. Something warm in his eyes made Hoseok’s breath hitch.

Kihyun raised his hand and caressed Hoseok’s jaw softly; he gave the sweetest smile Hoseok could ever received in his life.

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” Kihyun said, and Hoseok felt like crying.

They rested for a bit, laying on the soft sand, and time seemed to caught up and the sunset was disappearing. Luckily, the warm golds and pinks faded into purple and dark blue, not giving a chance to the grays and whites to break in.

Hoseok rested his head on Kihyun’s chest, marvelled at his heart beating so steady. He caressed the skin at his reach, but after a while Kihyun took hold of his hand and interlaced their fingers together.

“You’re going to turn me on again.” His tone was playful and Hoseok laughed, amused. He couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t his intention to arouse him again.

“I want to blow you.” he said, innocently, looking at Kihyun with big doe-eyes.

“And I want you to, but we need to get you home and talk.”

Indeed, they need to.

Eventually, they both got off the sand and walked back into Hoseok’s house direction.

Hoseok put on his clothes, but Kihyun walked confidently besides him naked and perfect, and he felt proud, but also didn’t want anyone to see his man naked.

Hoseok didn’t blow Kihyun that night; they talked all night long, and the next day Hoseok didn’t go fishing.

In fact he started fishing less and less everyday.

The gray sky returned the next morning, but Kihyun didn’t leave; until the day they both left.

Together.       

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhhh If you like, comment please :) and if you have questions like "What happens after?" in the comments I can tell you all.


End file.
